wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (vehicle)
The "Big Red Car"' is the main method of transportation by The Wiggles. It is driven by Greg, Sam or Emma in the recent videos. Jeff drove the first Big Red Car. So far, it has been in over 27 videos. History Jeff drove the first Big Red Car, which was made out of cardboard. It was big enough for the Wiggles' friends to fit in. Later on, the car was real and Greg became the driver. Each Wiggle had a specific coloured seat, with Greg in the yellow driver's seat, Anthony in the blue front passenger seat, Jeff in the purple seat behind the driver (Greg), and Murray in the red seat behind the front passenger (Anthony). It evolved into a full size electric golf-buggy type model, driven by Greg since 1997. In 1998, further design changes are seen and the car is now in its contemporary form. Designs See here Games *A Day With The Wiggles (Game Design) Driving The car was of right-hand drive style, as used in Britain, Australia, New Zealand and India amongst other nations. However, in 2009 the steering wheel was transferred to the left, as used in countries such as the US and Canada. Trivia *Murray was originally supposed to sit next to Greg in the first driving car. Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Cartoon sketch of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car from 1995. BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song).jpg|The front design of the first Big Red Car. TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The first Big Red Car in the outside scene. BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Promo picture from the Big Red Car production in 1995. BigRedCar(Live)2.png|The Big Red Car at the Wiggles' concert TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Big Red Car at awards night. BigRedCarT-Shirt.jpg|A "Big Red Car" T-Shirt TheBigRedCarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The first Big Red Car's last scene on the video Wake Up Jeff from 1996. TheWigglesMovie461.jpg|The second Big Red Car from 1997. TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|The Big Red Car on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper from "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Movie" promo picture TheBigRedCarinWigglemania.jpg|The third Big Red Car from 1998. TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 (Notice Anthony is driving and Murray's in the front seat) TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue TheBigRedCaronHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheBigRedCarinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The inside of the second car. TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" promo picture of The Wiggle Friends in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinTootToot!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying TheBigRedCarinTootToot!-1999.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" 1999 TheBigRedCarinADayWithTheWiggles.png|The Big Red Car in "A Day with The Wiggles" TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car in CGI for intro of TV Series BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet style of Big Red Car. BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Big Red Car PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Nutrition50.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesWearingRedNosesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles wearing red noses on "Red Nose Day" while in the Big Red Car TheBody17.jpg|Greg starting the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCaronCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Carols in the Domain" BigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The fourth Big Red Car in 2000 TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself. TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking. TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|The Big Red Car in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|An illustration of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheBigRedCaronNeighbors.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Neighbors" TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The fifth Big Red Car in 2002 SteveandBindiintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCaronBigBrother.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Big Brother" BigRedCarinWiggleBay.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Bay" TheTaiwaneseWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffonTheBigRedCarMallRide.jpg|Jeff on the Big Red Car ride TheBigRedCarinTVSeries3.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheBigRedCaronTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|The Big Red Car on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" TheBigRedCarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience.jpg|The Big Red Car in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:TheBigRedCarin2005.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2005 concert TheBigRedCarinTVSeries4.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheBigRedCarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation BigRedCarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Little Rock" concert TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheBigRedCarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The sixth Big Red Car from 2005 HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg|The Big Red Car in backdrop TheBigRedCarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheLatinAmericanWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Latin American Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheMandarinWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Latin American Wiggles" TV Series TheBigRedCarinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Lights, Camera, Action!" Taiwanese video BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheRainbowPalace7.jpg|The Big Red Car in Electronic Storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing!" TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" File:TheBigRedCaronNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|The Big Red Car on National Career Development Week File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" HenryGoestoGawa2.jpg|Sam and Henry in the Big Red Car DorothyandtheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and the Volkswagen Big Red Car BigRedCarinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Time" website TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" prologue TheBigRedCarinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" TheBigRedCarinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|The Big Red Car toy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheBigRedCarinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Circus" concert BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Let's Eat" TheBigRedCaratDreamworld.jpg|The Big Red Car at Dreamworld TheBigRedCarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day TV special TootTootCity.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ukulele Baby!" (Notice Wags is in Jeff's seat) ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy LookBothWays-2011Prologue.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Both Ways" TheVolkswagenBigRedCarinPerth.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car in Perth TheBigRedCarinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Birthday Show" TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 2012. TheBigRedCarinSurferJeff.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Surfer Jeff" LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Before You Go" music video File:TheWigglesintheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" concert TheBigRedCarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Big Red Car in Hot Potato Studios TheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar5.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar6.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheWigglesandTheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:VolkswagenBigRedCarAuction.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in auction commercial File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sBack.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's back File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sWheel.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's wheel File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sBackDoor.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's back door File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sHeadlight.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's headlight File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sSteeringWheel.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's steering wheel File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCarontheRoad.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car on the road TheBigRedCarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCaratAllphonesArena.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car at Allphones Arena BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Taking Off!" cara.PNG|big red car Wiggles big red car.jpg|Big Red Car in 2006 TheBigRedCarinTVSeries7.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ConcertSet.png|The Big Red Car on "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" concert set TheWigglesandtheBigRedCarBalloonForm.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinBalloonForm.jpg|The Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheBigRedCaronPlayWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car on PlayWorld TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|Another cartoon TheBigRedCaratHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Big Red Car at Hyde Park, Sydney TheBigRedCarinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day Concert TheBigRedCarinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Big Red Car in Rock N Roll Preschool|link=TheBigRedCarinRockandRollPreschool.png TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar2000.jpeg|Big Red Car Cartoon 12278690_1009823475743543_5285881198451342274_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma RobloxScreenShot12122015_194525561.png|The Big Red Car in Roblox rawImage.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2010 Glamor-Us-Television-hair-and-makeup-6.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2006 r0_26_3941_2627_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|The Big Red Car in The Wiggles Big Show! 13516336_1167379506626768_5898612856181971154_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2005 10340160_10154123942174674_8889907645464779769_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in The Wiggles' 25th Year Reunion Show 12573676_10153913618118185_815614182145906219_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in Fantastic Furniture The+Wiggles+Celebration+Tour+ksw0fJYCd88x.jpg|The Big Red Car in Celebration! 366D936A00000578-0-image-a-81_1468985557831.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2001 FMH011111wiggles1_t460.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car in Big Birthday Show" 5163472.jpg|The Big Red Car with Brad Jeff's fill in wiggles-628.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggle Town Big-Red-Car-Cafe-14.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car in Australia thewiggles0810 034.jpg|The Big Red Car with Simon Murray's fill in carb.png|Cartoon Big Red Car 13920696_1359137824100667_4287996812700137509_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in The 2002 Tour Wiggles_2007_Lineup.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2007 dscn4614.jpg|The Big Red Car in Pop Go The Wiggles Show Picture 006.jpg|The Big Red Car in Racing To The Rainbow! Show 100_6969.JPG|The Big Red Car in 2009 IMG_1202.JPG|The Big Red Car in AIS Arena 3152707_76b59f0f9b_z.jpg|The Big Red Car in the 2003-2005 Tour 1354243026897.jpg|The Big Red Car in a 2004 Promo Picture 55314382.jpg|The Big Red Car in Dreamworld s-l1500 (1).jpg|The Big Red Car in the Book Driving in the Big Red Car s-l1000 (1).jpg|The Big Red Car passing the dolphins wiggles-performing-live.jpg|The Big Red Car in The Wiggly Safari Show 9781760400279-1.jpg|The Big Red Car in the book Big Red Car Road Trip! 9781760400279-2.jpg|The Big Red Car at the beach 9781760068400-1.jpg|The Big Red Car in Super Singalong Slipcase the-wiggles-today-151116-tease-02_b24945d9048126b45952e915e1e2aac8.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2007 7-24-08 Wiggles Concert 013.jpg|The Big Red Car in The 2008 US Tour 216782484_bb5eee433c_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2006 6a00e54f07ae70883400e54f88f3308833-800wi.jpg|The Big Red Car in New York City e.jpg|The Big Red Car in The Wiggles' Concert for UNICEF awig2.jpg|The Big Red Car in the Studio dsc_8201.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2010 IMG_0553.JPG|The Big Red Car in Canada DSCN0236.jpg|The Big Red Car in the City big_red_car2.jpg|The Big Red Car in the 2010 US Tour IMG_3294.JPG|The Big Red Car on stage DSC_0335.JPG|The Big Red Car with Bald Anthony wiggles13.jpg|The Big Red Car in Rove Live wiggles august 2010 016.jpg|The Big Red Car in Connecticut 100_5933.jpg|The Big Red Car in Manhattan IMG_7677.jpg|The Big Red Car in Traffic unnamed.jpg|The Big Red Car in the tunnel DSCF5154.JPG|The Big Red Car in London,England DSCF5156.JPG|The Big Red Car near the castle wigglesshow-3.jpg|The Big Red Car in a bridge August 2010 081.jpg|The Big Red Car going to Wiggledise 2wqrjx0.jpg|The Big Red Car in Westbury The+Wiggles+Wiggly+Circus++starring+.jpg|The Big Red Car in New South Wales gj-photo20060306221512eventsfile1.jpg|The Big Red Car with Plush in it WigglyCircus.JPG|The Big Red Car in Delware P1050397.jpg|The Big Red Car in rain 2010-09-08-09-17-41-PRVTheWiggles_20100907160555.jpg|The Big Red Car in Acer Arena WIGGLES KANE.jpg|a Boy Driving The Big Red Car branding_wiggles.jpg|The Big Red Car in the Mall 12783767_10154166998447018_3271031300831807714_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the Wiggle Town Tour 1520633_10153516624457018_8447445566259981268_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in Infrasecure 1888979_10152793221482018_6875500890117578783_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the Countryside 1492421_10152322944752018_187275422_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the road DSCF3151.JPG|The Big Red Car stuck in traffic wiggles2 (1).jpg|The Big Red Car in 2011 FFC_02-11-2011_EGN_05_FRA011111wiggles5_t620.jpg|The Big Red Car driving fast Wiggles07 176.jpg|The Big Red Car in New York DSC05300.jpg|Captain driving The Big Red Car Guys in the Big Red Car.JPG|The Big Red Car in Sydney 30670B7700000578-3409301-image-a-8_1453339274372.jpg|The Big Red Car with other cars 100_5393.JPG|The Big Red Car in the tunnel with other cars 7685222_600x400.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2012 Wiggles 7-29-06065.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2006 wiggles 083.JPG|The Big Red Car in Florida 1633777195_80e2de5035_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in a car race 1633777209_8da621b1c5_o.jpg|The Big Red Car on a road 1634558268_4ccdea3589_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in a road path 1634558262_d5b38b2abb_o.jpg|The Big Red Car with Sam 1634558264_0364771b14_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2007 417568_10150960600660846_1400282758_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in Florida wiggles2 (2).jpg|The Big Red Car in the news 27000.png|Kylie driving the Big Red Car 28000.png|The Big Red Car in Hammersmith 12119036_1480685275593545_3732495392333248620_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in December 2012 wiggles2 (3).jpg|The Big Red Car in Racing To The Rainbow! Show wiggles_6.jpg|The Big Red Car in Sailing Around the World Live $_6,000.JPG|The Big Red Car in Learn, Dance & Sing with The Wiggles 14568251_341382586206588_3889664909694269098_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in Baby and Toddler Town 537143264_75d92be6a4_o.jpg|The Big Red Car with a autism logo 424788622_02dbdb8fbc_o.jpg|The Big Red Car on the screen 433025254_3693d975d6_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in New Jersey DSCF0020-2.JPG|The Big Red Car in GW Bridge 321346466_003a7ed925_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in The 2006 Tour 320784753_d54c2d665b_o.jpg|The Big Red Car on the screen 320784756_c84ceb19dc_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in North Carolina 320784758_0074059a97_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggledise 321346463_60b17603ab_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Network Wiggles 3737069551_08717a423a_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Madison Square Garden 291584925_1e48975fcf_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in London,England 294469246_9bc9b9f0ca_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Queens NY 3737069853_05f795ab05_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in a big bridge 3737070783_1a229c1e18_o.jpg|The Big Red Car near the door 13319850_10154403982592018_7275206610557268164_n.jpg|The Big Red Car on The Newspaper 87630827_bf4d8de9bf_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Florida 66436692_13bd4b75fb_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in California 131468463_978552a6dc_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Tenneseee 28979699822_21fce67f0e_o.jpg|The Big Red Car with Santa Claus 15110333_10154915388767018_7420987751754385953_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! 15241176_907958046007827_4446431080829704254_n.jpg|The Big Red Car in Hammersmith Apollo 15325343_909952842475014_1887303963861132927_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in The Crowd 15350550_10154961197102018_8719926392009731505_n.jpg|The Big Red Car with other cars 30288326_39677e3f89_o.jpg|The Big Red Car stuck in the tunnel 30288377_a036aaf5b5_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Texas 32148042_106412c85c_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2005 Concert 34096629_9c34991510_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the GW Bridge 34096722_426a690942_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the garage 34224056_4d7b20c7b4_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Utah 38127565_28b2a946f6_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the entrance of California 38127669_95ee290885_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in New York 133870333_be9deb8485_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Network Wiggles 135213830_3f6b935f3c_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in The 2003-2005 Tour 38127714_8b9c202bbc_o.jpg|The Big Red Car near Barneys House 38127742_5400851ced_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Brisbane 38127810_aa10ff495a_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Vermont 136383666_bab4d2cbfc_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Newcastle 136383902_69daa3ff07_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Virgina 136383937_bff4ef4e64_o.jpg|The Big Red Car near The Park 136383957_cdb7218ef6_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Sydney 136383992_d42650b592_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in West Virginia 144361270_0025fe3df4_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Delware 151587730_653db41d7b_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Florida 159645739_e59bc9cf08_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Georgia 165474215_a115fa422a_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Washington DC 165474216_8c69203505_o.jpg|The Big Red Car near Cinderellas castle 200625800_bd400a9855_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Scotland 200625801_8f983c3592_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Idaho 200663363_7342c066c4_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Alabama 206046564_28466753ac_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Arizona 206494132_97c18b2ef6_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Colorodo 215312828_a4ccae93cc_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Dreamworld 223313892_5980a60d05_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggle Town 244133969_919126b295_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in The UK 294469198_ec800b8b37_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Illnois 320523525_11211cb51b_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Indana 323493872_261b334a70_o.jpg|The Big Red Car Wollongong 323493901_512f040d11_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Perth 323493923_07510c137c_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Kentucky 323493981_436a2ed531_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Nevada 399486284_ce82ced1a7_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Montana 1027930695_c6fa5a3ca8_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Maryland 1027931931_e858c1a3e3_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Ohio 1027933081_fec6bb11b3_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wyoming 1027934265_a187c1783a_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Maine 1027935425_580cae879b_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Oregon 1027938559_fe05e1d618_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Misssouri 1028802564_df77d02ed0_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Kansas 1140788740_bd8d6a12bd_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in South Carolina 1178294674_69955a8a33_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Massachusetts 1382458374_6984eae31f_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Rhode Island 1382458940_6099c3a651_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Mississippi 1727121321_7ad61b6af7_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Nebraska 1253855838_b8380f6e70_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in England 1727959520_eaa5c302ed_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in La Puente 1727959934_d953e71a9f_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the Gas Station 1879597465_e93920e865_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in Michigan Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Vehicles Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Objects Category:2016